deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Calibur Guest Battle Royale
Soul Calibur Guest Death Battle is an upcoming Death Battle Royale by Neutron67. Description Once guest on various Soul Calibur games. Now five badass fighters will fight to find out who is the best. Prelude Wiz: Ezio. Kratos. Darth Vader. Spawn. Link. Boomstick: You might be wondering the following question: What the hell do these guys have in common? Wiz: All of them have made guest appearances on Soul Calibur. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Ezio Wiz: His surname Auditore da Firenze, Ezio was born in Florence Italy in 1459. Boomstick: And he was living it up in the noble class, until he turned 17. Then his life changed forever. If changed, you mean getting into a fight with a gang with a leader who has a really hard name to pronounce. Wiz: Sure, that counts. Boomstick: Just checking. Carry on. Wiz: During the fight, Ezio received a gash on his lip after a stone was thrown at his face. As a result, he was marked with a scar that would remain with him forever. Boomstick: Well, at least some dark lord didn't give him that scar after senselessly killing his parents. Count yourself lucky, Ezio, my boy. You didn't have to go through the hard life of Harry Potter. Wiz: However, some time later, Ezio witnessed the execution of his parents by a man named Uberto Alberti. Thus, Ezio swore to kill him for committing these murders. Boomstick: And he made sure Uberto got the point right at the very end. Wiz: Sometimes I wish your puns were more creative. Anyway, Ezio has a wide variety of weapons up his sleeves to get the drop on those who cross his path. Apart from his Roman sword, he also has two other blades he can use as well, which he conceals in the sleeves of his robe. In one of these blades is a hidden gun, while the other is part crossbow. Boomstick: That is some real class shit. I'd love to be this guy's apprentice. I mean assuming, he doesn't die on me and all. ''' Wiz: We'll see, Boomstick. After all, Ezio is in peak physical condition, as demonstrated by the time he leapt over the Tiber River, the third longest river in Italy. Not to mention he can use the Eagle sense to hear peoples' heart beats and locate footprints on paths, making him a pretty good tracker. And even at the age of 52, he never lost his touch, but instead remained as deadly as ever. '''Boomstick: Well if that's the case, it doesn't sound like trying to get the hell away from him will work if he wants to kill you so badly. Wiz: Very true, Boomstick. Very true. Ezio: The Auditore are not dead! I'm still here! Me! Ezio! Ezio Auditore! Kratos Wiz: As was customary in Sparta during ancient times, all young boys were subjected to combat training to become a soldier. But one son of Callisto stood out from all the others. His name was Kratos. Boomstick: Yup. Things were going well for him until two gods invaded his village with an army of centaurs. Way to screw up someone's childhood. Wiz: That's one way to describe it. Anyway, through a series of twists and turns, Kratos pledged his allegiance to Ares in exchange for defeating a group of barbarians. Boomstick: Things were going well, too, at least until Ares tricked Kratos into killing his family. All things considered, he took it well. Wiz: If you call swearing to kill the one who betrayed him. Then yeah. Which Kratos ultimately succeeded in doing. After that, Kratos took Ares's place as the god of War. Boomstick: But things just didn't work out too well. And so Kratos went on a rampage and wiped out all the Olympians. Except for Aphrodite of course, for obvious reasons. Wiz: And Kratos has the will to do just that. His strength, speed, and durability are so high, he can overcome the might of Hercules himself. With that being said, it's no surprise that everything he's ever fought before is now dead. Boomstick: And he also has the destructive tools to get the job done. He's got the hook shaped Blades of Exile seared to his wrists by chains. These he can use to launch at foes for a long distance strike or for powerful up close and personal blows which will instantly kill us mere mortals. He's also got the Bow of Apollo, which he can use to shoot fire arrows without even draining his magic reserves, and he has the Claws of Hades, which he can use to reap peoples' souls. As a general rule, I prefer not to have my soul reaped. Wiz: Why? It would make the commentary go faster. Boomstick: Excuse me? Wiz: In addition, Kratos has some useful equipment to aid him in his fight as well. He has the Golden Fleece to protect him from incoming projectiles, the Boots of Hermes to improve his speed and run on walls, and the Icarus Wings to fly. Boomstick: Yeah, that old fool stood no chance at all. But at least Kratos ensured that he fell to his death like he was supposed to in the Greek myths. Wiz: But perhaps Kratos's most destructive weapon of all is the Blade of Olympus, which may be the most powerful weapon from God of War. And it is this weapon that Kratos used to kill many deities of divine power, including Zeus, king of the gods. Boomstick: Holy hell? Can this dude even be killed? Wiz: Of course he can. He's died on several occasions and fought his way through the Underworld and into the land of the living again. However, this still proves that Kratos is not completely invincible. He cannot remain airborne indefinitely, his durability still has fixed limits, and he can still be killed from mortal wounds. Boomstick: There's still the fact that he's wiped out Olympus and caused the Apocalypse. At least until that got cancelled. Wiz: Huh? I don't remember that being canon. Boomstick: Of course it is. I mean, come on. We already know the Olympians are still around because we're here. The flame is bright here in the west. Why do you think Olympus is above the Empire State Building, Wiz? Wiz: I'm surprised you bothered to pick a book and read it. But I guess you're correct. Thanks to the brilliant mind of Rick Riordan, the Olympians are indeed above New York City. So either time got reset and the stuff with Kratos never happened, or we have concrete proof that the multiverse is real. Possibly the latter. Boomstick: Yeah, let's do it for the sake of all who love God of War? But now I'm wondering? If there is a multiverse, how would Kratos do in a battle with Percy Jackson? Wiz: A debate for another day Boomstick. A debate for another day. Kratos: You will not see the end of this day. Darth Vader Wiz: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, there was a prophecy that a chosen one was destined to bring balance to Force. The Jedi Knights, guardians of peace and justice, believed this chosen one to be a boy named Anakin Skywalker. Boomstick: And for good reason. Anakin had a natural talent in the Force, was challenging other Jedi Knights just years into training, and was so fucking skilled with a lightsaber. ' Wiz: Unfortunately, the Jedi were not the only ones to see Anakin's talents. Darth Sidious, known to the public as Chancellor Palpatine, saw Anakin as the perfect candidate to become his new apprentice and destroy the Jedi once and for all. '''Boomstick: Sucked to be the Jedi, in the end. After seeing the death of his wife, the director-reliant actress Natalie Portman, Anakin decided the only to save her was to join Sidious and prevent her from dying. Buuut, that didn't go too well. ' Wiz: In what does matter, once Anakin, now Darth Vader, became a Sith, he was tasked with destroying the Jedi Order, leading the assault against the Jedi Temple before being sent to the lava planet of Mustafar to dispose of some of Sidious's loose ends. '''Boomstick: It was there that he entered a confrontation with his old mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Now you'd think that with his strength in the Force and lightsaber skills, he should have won no problem, right? Wrong. Wiz: Indeed. After an intense duel, Obi-Wan defeated Anakin using his mastery of the all defensive lightsaber form known as Soresu, his familiarity with Anakin's fighting style, and waiting for the right moment to take an advantage on the high ground. Boomstick: The fight with Obi-Wan left Anakin close to death and missing most of his limbs. But his new boss wouldn't give up and saved his life, you know, after replacing his lost body parts with mechanical ones and covering him up in a totally cool black suit. Eat your heart out, Will Smith, and get back to us when your black suit comes with an awesome mask. Wiz: Now in this new suit of his to keep him alive, Vader had to overcome the limits his master had set deliberately into him. But this, he went and did. Boomstick: Driven by his rage and passion, Vader is frightening on the battlefield. Even you were a fully fledged Jedi, chances are you're most likely going to be fucked. Hell, it would even be easy for him to crush your throat with his bare hands. Wiz: Vader's strength in the Force is extremely hard to match, let alone surpass. The Force grants him high levels of precognition, allowing him to predict his opponent's next move. He can deflect blaster bolts his hands alone, and he can easily throw other people around like rag dolls. Boomstick: And Vader's lava dip has not stopped him from being a badass duelist. He's dueled eight Jedi at once, held his own against his secret apprentice Starkiller, and even killed his old master Kenobi. Wiz: Well, Obi-Wan's only goal was to protect his friends and allow them to escape, but you are correct, Boomstick. It took a while for him to adjust his fighting style, sure, but he refined it very quickly. When he was Anakin Skywalker, he used the fifth form of lightsaber combat, Djem So, but added the use of the other forms into his new and terrifying fighting style. Boomstick: With all that power at his disposal, it may seem impossible to think that he is capable of being defeated. But guess what, it is. Wiz: Though his victories outnumber his losses, Vader is still not a perfect fighter, who should not be considered above the skills of his master, or even Yoda. He has lost to opponents like Galen Marek, as well as his clone, his chest plate is an ideal part of his suit to target, and he is also unable to produce lightning. Boomstick: But those are small drawbacks when you see all he's accomplished. You know you're awesome if people are terrified by the very sight of you. Darth Vader: I knew it was only a matter of time before you returned. Now you will surrender to me, or you will die here, where you were created. Spawn Wiz: A word from the wise: if you want to lead a happy life, don't make deals with demonic entities. Boomstick: A word from the thrill seekers: go ahead and do it. Wiz: This was the fate of Al Simmons, a Special Forces assassin who proved to be the best at what he does. Boomstick: And naturally, what he does isn't very nice. Wiz: Eventually, Simmons's morality finally got the better of him, which resulted in his boss to literally terminate his contract and send Simmons to Hell. Boomstick: Damn, what terrible way to go out. It's only a matter of time before Scorpion makes him his new personal punching bag. Wiz: Wrong universe, Boomstick. Anyway, now trapped in Hell, Simmons met the demon Malebolgia, who offered him a deal. Simmons would be allowed to see his wife again if he agreed to become captain of Hell's army. This Simmons agreed to, and thus was reborn as a Hellspawn. Boomstick: And why say no? I mean, you get to be a cool badass as a captain of Hell's army. Well, at least until the demon jackass you made deal with betrays you. Spoilers, that's what happened to Simmons, driving him to use his powers as Spawn to take revenge. Wiz: And as a Hellspawn, he has plenty of powers and abilities at his disposal. His physicality has been augmented to superhuman levels, he has regenerative powers, and can feed off the sins of others to fuel him in battle. Boomstick: And that's not even the half of it. Spawn wears a symbiotic suit called Leetha of the 7th House of K, which has an independent mind, allowing Spawn to focus on other tasks. Like Spawn, Leetha can feed off peoples' sins and gives Spawn plenty of weapons to use in combat. Wiz: Anything Spawn wants, Leetha can pretty much provide, such as chains, spikes, claws, claws, shrouds, etc. All these weapons are strong enough to break through bricks as easily as we crush paper cups, and they're even fast enough to intercept bullets. Boomstick: Spawn's other powers include matter alteration, teleportation, communication with animals, the power of flight, and use Necroplasm, Spawn's very essence by the way, to great effect. He can even bring people back from the dead. ''' Wiz: He also has the power of healing the sick, and he has master over the natural elements, preferring to use fire and water to overpower his enemies. '''Boomstick: See, who says only the Avatar can master all the elements? Wiz: Yet despite all these powers, Spawn still prefers using guns because of his former life as an assassin. He is an expert marksman and is skillful in using every kind of gun no matter the size. So the question is can Spawn even die? Yes. Boomstick: Necroplasm can be used against Spawn in combat, but he is also vulnerable to weapons holy in nature. But even so, he can only die by decapitation. Wiz: With all this in mind, it's no wonder why Spawn is such a terrifying anti-hero, defeating all kinds of enemies. From assassins to cyborgs, Angels to demons, ghosts and other Hellspawn, and even Satan and God themselves. Mess with Spawn with nothing less than your best, and you'll get burned. Spawn blows up a wall. Spawn: Knock, knock! Link Wiz: Long ago in the land of Hyrule, the demon king Demise was on the verge of defeat. Before he could be imprisoned by the hero who vanquished him, Demise forewarned that an incarnation of his hatred plague the hero and the champion of the goddesses for eternity. Boomstick: Talk about taking life way to seriously. But hey, I guess it wasn't all bad. Wiz: This hero's name was Link, and in each generation he would always rise to the task of fending the forces of evil from Hyrule. He is bestowed with the spirit of the Hero, giving him unbreakable willpower and a strong resolve. Boomstick: Someone go and get the Sorting Hat from Hogwarts! This dude definitely belongs in Gryffindor! Wiz: That's actually, pretty accurate. He even has the sword to go with it. Boomstick: Except Link's can do so much more than Godric Gryffindor's. The Master Sword is an indestructible double-edged weapon created by the goddess Hylia to repel evil and kill demons. And even more impressive than that, it shoots laser beams! Wiz: The Skyward Strike and Blade beams are among the most versatile and powerful moves Link has at his disposal when using the Master Sword. In addition, the Master Sword also comes with three medallions, allowing Link to shoot fire, freeze enemies, and cause earthquakes. Boomstick: Well, that's three elements right there. Give him a gadget with air, and he could pass himself off as the Avatar. But why stop with just a sword when you can add more weapons to your fighting style? Wiz: In addition to the Master Sword, Link has plenty of other gadgets to use. He possesses a boomerang which can hit up to five targets and always returns to him, he has a wide variety of bombs he can throw at enemies or blow up certain barriers, and has three kinds of arrows, fire, ice and silver, all of which he can shoot using the hero's Bow. Boomstick: And when he needs to get to a long distance spot really quick, he breaks out his Claw/Hook Shots, and he can even use both at the same time. Wiz: But Link has more than just weapons at his disposal. In order to keep himself in the fight, he relies on several kinds of armor. Along with his Chain Mail Shirt and Golden Gauntlets, he has the Red Ring to reduce three quarters of the damage he takes. And he also possesses three kinds of boots. Boomstick: Three pairs? How does he carry all of them? Wiz: Well, he does have magic, so... Boomstick: Forget I asked. Just explain what each pair does. Wiz: He can use the Iron Boots to move around underwater and prevent himself from getting blown away, he has the Hover Boots to briefly float in the air, and can use the Pegasus boots, with help from the Roc's Feather, move at increased speed. Boomstick: But perhaps his best defensive tool is his Hylian Shield, which is completely impervious to damage. Methinks vibranium was used to forge this weapon. So with so much tools and weapons at his disposal, it's no wonder Link has wiped out all kinds of monsters. He's wiped out entire armies, destroyed creature several times his size, and he can even throw Gorons even when they're wearing armor. Wiz: Link's only big drawback is that most of his arsenal is used primarily for exploration than actual combat. However, this doesn't hold him back too much, as he is known for being a smart fighter. All the same, even with his insane reflexes, his defenses can still be breached by foes like Ganondorf and by warriors of equal skill. Boomstick: But hey, if he runs out of energy, he'll always have a fairy to... Wiz: We talked about this. No fairies, Boomstick. No one else here is being given outside help, so we're not given Link that advantage over them. But even without fairies to bring him back, there are still who really have the power to bring down Hyrule's champion hero. Link slashes Ganon three times before stabbing him in the face. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Up above Hallow Bastion, a TIE-Advanced starfighter hovers over the courtyard. Down below, Link is exploring the land. Suddenly, he turns around to see Ezio pointing his sword at him. Ezio: You're a hard person to find, defender of Hyrule. Suddenly, Kratos leaps in between them, wielding the Blades of Exile. Kratos: You two are not welcome here! Leave now! Ezio: I'm not going anywhere! Before any of them can attack, Spawn teleports before them. Spawn: None of you belong here, but you will not be permitted to leave alive. At this point, Darth Vader leaps from his ship and lands before them all. Darth Vader: The Force is strong in all of you, but now the time has come for you to meet your destinies. FIGHT! Spawn attacks first, throwing a ball Necorplasm at his opponents. Eizo, Kratos and Link all jump to right to avoid the shout, but Darth Vader sidesteps to the left and makes directly for Spawn. As Vader closes in, Spawn brings out a pair of machine guns, firing precisely at the dark lord. Vader simply waves his hand and sends the bullets back at Spawn, whose suit produces a series of chain to intercept them all. Darth Vader: Impressive. Most impressive. Meanwhile, Link, Ezio and Kratos all get into a separate fight. They are not teaming up, but Link and Ezio are both mainly targeting Kratos. Kratos blocks Ezio's shots from his bladed gun and crossbow with the Golden Fleece, choosing to primarily target Link. Kratos launches the Blades of Exile at Link, who blocks them with the Hylian Shield, but is unable to mount his own offense. '' Kratos: Your shield is strong, but it will not save you. ''As Kratos continues to hammer at Link, with Link only just managing to defend himself, Ezio makes his move. Switching targets, charges Link. Link turns around in time to see Ezio tackle him. The two roll along close to the edge of the platform they are on. But before he can fall over, Link brings out his boomerang and throws it at Ezio, stunning him. Link then gets back up on his feet and throws a bomb at Ezio, sending him at Kratos. Kratos: Die! Ezio only just manages to raise his Roman sword to fight Kratos. He manages to dodge two attacks from the Claws of Hades before thrusting his sword at Kratos. Unfortunately, this turns out to be a mistake, as Kratos charges Ezio full force. Taken by surprise, Ezio's swing is thrown off balance, and he is stabbed in the chest by the Claws of Hades. Kratos then throws Ezios body out of the arena and out of sight. As he turns to face Link with the bow of Apollo, Spawn and Darth Vader continue their fight, seeming to be at a stalemate. Spawn: You're pissing me off! Darth Vader: I sense the dark side in you. Spawn throws several spikes at Vader, all of which he dodges, bringing out his lightsaber. He swings the crimson blade at Spawn, who teleports out of the way. Spawn reappears before Vader, who turns around right before Spawn can behead him with an axe. Vader swings his lightsaber again, but Spawn dodges the attack, moving in closer and swinging at Vader with his axe again. His strike hits Vader in the shoulder, but the Sith retaliates by slashing off Spawn's axe blade, followed by a swing at Spawn's chest, which is blocked by Spawn's cape. Spawn teleports again and appears behind Vader again, who turns around and charges Spawn. From his new position, Spawn can see Kratos and Link shoot arrows at each other with the Bow of Apollo and the Hero's Bow respectively. While Leetha sends chain after chain at Vader, Spawn watches Link prepare to use a fire arrow at Kratos. Seizing the opportunity, Spawn manipulates the fire, destroying Link's bow and spreading the fire. Kratos attempts to move to a different position with the Wings of Icarus, but Spawn sends the fire after Kratos, setting the wings ablaze. Kratos plummets to the ground, barely having time to react to Link thrusting the Master Sword at him. Kratos dodges the thrust and leaps backward. Before he can attempt to fight back, Link uses the Skyward Strike to send Kratos between Darth Vader and Spawn. Kratos: This ends now! Kratos brings out the Blade of Olympus and charges at Spawn, who teleports out of sight. With no other choice, Kratos turns to Darth Vader and attacks him instead. Before he can even make it within striking distance, Vader pushes him backward with the Force. Meanwhile, Link is all set to charge at Vader and Kratos, but Spawn teleports in front of Link. Spawn: Not so fast! Spawn produces two axes to combat Link, forcing Link on his back foot. However, as Link continues to avoid Spawn's attacks, he waits for the right opportunity to strike. When Spawn throws out his next axe swing, Link dives forward and stabs Spawn in the chest. Spawn drops his axes and groans in pain, allowing Link to pull back his blade before hitting Spawn with the Skyward strike, sending him flying toward the edge of the platform. While he lays down to heal, Link advances on Kratos and Darth Vader. The Spartan is gaining ground and is now pushing the dark lord back. However, Vader does not act as though he is troubled. Darth Vader: You fight well. The Force is strong with you. But your skills will not save you. Kratos: I have had enough of you! As Kratos and Darth Vader charge, Link surges forward, slashing at both of them. Both taken by surprise, Kratos and Vader fall to the ground. Link perpares to advance on Vader, but Kratos recovers first, charging toward Link with the Blade of Olympus. Kratos's strikes are deadly and accurate, forcing Link to raise his Hylian Shield in defense. Eventually, Kratos strikes the shield with his bare hand; his strike fails to destroy the shield, but Link is thrown backward. Fortunately, Link brings out his Hookshot and fires at a stone column, allowing him to return to the platform safely. As he comes forward, he fires a Blade Beam at Kratos, knocking him backward. Link then surges toward the unbalanced warrior and stabs him in the stomach. In rage and retaliation, Kratos smacks Link again, sending him into a tumble. Meanwhile, Vader is getting back up and sees the duel in front of him. Just as Kratos begins to advance on Link, Vader raises a gloved hand at Kratos. Kratos is thrown bodily across the platform, landing next to an exhausted Link. Darth Vader: Prepare to meet your destiny! Knowing the are facing death, Link and Kratos charge Vader. While Link is pushed back by the Force, Kratos lunges at Vader, ready for the kill. At the last moment, Vader sidesteps the God of War and swings his lightsaber at Kratos's wrists, severing his hands from his body. '' Darth Vader: All to easy. Kratos: No, this is not my destiny! ''Vader casually flicks his wrist, sending Kratos flying by Link, who recovers from his injuries. Meanwhile, Spawn has finished healing and sees two of his opponents near defeat. As he advances into the battlefield, Link advances on the defeated Kratos. Kratos becomes enraged by the sight of him and charges him. However, Link jumps over Kratos, and before he can turn around, he is decapitated by the Master Sword. Link turns to Darth Vader, who has his lightsaber at the ready. Darth Vader: You have done well to make it this far, but this is the end for you, defender of Hyrule. After I have destroyed you, your home will be next to fall to the Empire. Spawn: Sounds like you want to make his world Hell. But I got news for you, my lord. There can only be one Hell! Spawn fires a blast of necroplasm at Vader and Link, throwing them both off their feet. Link tries to get up as Spawn advances, but suddenly, there is a flash of red as Vader's lightsaber slashes him across the chest. Vader is weak, but he has managed to land a fatal blow on Link. With the last of his strength, Link sends a Blade Beam at Vader, who manages to dodge the strike, hitting Spawn instead. As he continues to try and rise, Link is suddenly floating in the air. Vader has caught him in a Force Choke and is suffocating Link. At last, the Master Sword and Hylian Shield fall to the ground; seconds later, their newly deceased master falls next to them. Darth Vader: The end has come. Suddenly, Vader jumps backward as Spawn teleports in front of him. Spawn: Somehow I knew you would be the last to fall. Darth Vader: How little you know. Sith control everything, just as I will control you! Spawn: Let's find out! Spawn unleashes a barrage of chains at Vader, who slices them all away with his lightsaber. He advances closer and closer to Spawn, finally getting within striking distance. However, Spawn raises his cape, blocking the dark lord's strikes. Suddenly, four shrouds seize Vader by the wrists and ankles. The shroud holding Vader's lightsaber hand tightens its grip, forcing Vader to drop his lightsaber. Holding Darth Vader out in front of him, Spawn throws one last blast of necroplasmic energy at Darth Vader's chest piece, killing the dark lord. Spawn: Enjoy Hell! His work done, Spawn teleports out of Hallow Bastion. Seconds later, Sora arrives with Donald and Goofy. When they see the carnage around them, they gasp. Goofy: Garsh to Betsy. Donald: What happened here? Sora: I don't think I want to know. KO! Results Boomstick: That was brutal! Wiz: From start to finish, this was going to be one of the most intense battles we've seen in a long time. While most of the characters were pretty much on par with each other, Ezio was completely outclassed. He may be a tenacious fighter, but all he could really manage was to keep himself in the fight. Boomstick: Damn it! I really wanted to be that guy's apprentice. Sadly, his arsenal was easily overpowered by the others. Even Link's exploration equipment was more valuable in this fight. Wiz: In fact, out of all the combatants, Link stood the best chance of killing Spawn, as the Master Sword is a heavenly weapon. Boomstick: Unfortunately for Link, he still had to fight through Kratos and Vader first, and even then, he would still have to take Spawn's head off. Wiz: Plus, Spawn had plenty of evil energy to feed off thanks to Vader and Kratos. And since his body was practically indestructible, so not even the strongest attacks from the dark lord or the war god were likely to do any damage. Boomstick: Which is a freaking shame, since Kratos has the coolest gear, but while his is the most destructive, he couldn't stand up to the likes of Link or Darth Vader. He might be fast, but Link is just quicker, while Vader has his precognition to alert him to danger. Wiz: And that is the reason Vader held out so long. Next to Spawn, he had the most options to attack with through the Force. He may not be familiar with his opponents' fighting styles, but none of them have ever fought a powerful Sith like him. However, even Vader's own abilities have limits, and his strength in the Force has diminished since his fateful fight with Obi-Wan Kenobi all those years ago. So ultimately, while Vader had the strength to beat Link and Kratos, he was simply too damaged to challenge Spawn. Boomstick: But even if he was, it's unreasonable to assume the match would have ended any differently. The only way for Vader to truly win would have been if Link had finished off Spawn for him. But since he didn't, his life quickly became hell. Wiz: The winner is Spawn. Trivia * This is Neutron67's first Death Battle Royale. Polls Who do you think will win? Ezio Kratos Darth Vader Spawn Link Who do you want to win? Ezio Kratos Darth Vader Spawn Link Who do you think is the coolest character? Ezio Kratos Darth Vader Spawn Link Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Disney vs Sony Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Neutron67 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs